Family together forever
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o had been moping around cat's lair for a while. Everyone knows why Lion-o had recently lost the woman he loved and the daughter she bore him. They didn't if the two were dead or alive. Then they make it to third earth and are kidnapped by the mutants. Lion-o saves them and is happy to be with them again. Now life is great again.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Lion-o was on a solo mission on the feliner. He crash landed on a planet and there were Thunderians there.

He met one lady who he fell head over heels for. Her name was Liosia.

They got to know each other. She was tending to his broken leg and his other minor injuries and he was healing nicely.

Liosia was in love with him too. Lion-o and Liosia got married five months later. During that time they were fixing the feliner. They told the other Thundercats not to worry and that Liosia was okay and expecting a baby the mechanic said it would be finished two months after the baby is born.

Then one summer day a baby girl was born to them. Lion-o and Liosia named her Lislia. Lion-o told the Thundercats the good news.

Lion-o and Liosia were happy about their new baby. Lion-o took the role of being father quickly.

They prepared to leave. They packed up their things and took off in the feliner then. The ship was hit by meteor Liosia and baby were taken by a special beam from another ship. "No!" Lion-o said. He made it back to Third earth heartbroken. Lion-o told the others what happened.

They were sad but they didn't know if the lady of the Thundercats and little princess were dead or alive. All they could do was comfort Lion-o and try to find his wife and daughter.

Lion-o was sad and hoping his wife and child were still alive.

This is were the story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lion-o was moping for months. Every knew why he doesn't know if his missing wife and child are alive. The other Thundercats try to cheer him up. Lion-o sighed and looked at the picture took the day his daughter was born. "She would've been four months old today." Lion-o said.

Meanwhile Liosia (Lion-o's wife) had escaped her captors with their daughter and they crashed on third earth. Both were uninjured by the pod crashing. Liosia was trying to calm her crying daughter. "There, there Lislia." Liosia cooed. Then she open her specail locket and showed the picture of her father and played the recording.

"Daddy loves your princess." it played and Lislia started to calm down.

"Only if I had her plush hedgehog," Liosia said. It was left on the Feliner when she was captured.

Liosia went to find Lion-o or one of the other Thundercats. Then she heard something and saw mutants. "Mutants of Plun-darr." she said and shielded Lislia.

"Look what we have here, it's a female Thunderian and her little baby," Slithe said. "They will be our prisoners." he said.

Jackalman and Monkian grabbed her and took her took castle Plun-darr.

"Soon we will contact Mum-Ra and he will take these two as prisoners and he will reward us yes," Slithe said.

"You know the Thundercats might rescue the mother and child," Vultureman said.

"Yes they might we better keep a look out." Slithe said.

At cat's lair Cheetara gasped. "Cheetara what's wrong?" Tygra asked.

"My sixth sense is telling me that Liosia and Lislia they are alive and they just made it to Third earth but are now prisoners in castle Plun-darr and will soon e given to Mum-Ra." Cheetara said.

"We need to save them," Lion-o said.

"Whoa cool your jets Lion-o I know you have been worrying and sad but don't rush in without thinking," Panthro said.

"Lion-o you need to be thinking clearly in order to save them both so stay calm," Lynx-o said.

Lion-o took a deep breath and relaxed. "Let's get going," Lion-o said.

They headed for castle Plun-darr once there they stormed it. Lion-o began searching the cells. "Liosia!" Lion-o called.

Liosia heard his voice. "Lion-o over here!" Liosia said.

"Liosia," Lion-o said finding her. "I am so relieved that you and Lislia are okay," he said. He got them out and they ran out together. They narrowly managed to escape. The other Thundercats got to meet Liosia and Lislia.

In the Thundertank Lion-o held Liosia and Lislia close. "I have dreamed of holding you both in my arms again." Lion-o said.

"I am so happy to be with you again my love," Liosia said.

Lion-o then took Lislia in his arms. Lislia recognized him and cooed. "She remembers me," Lion-o said.

"Of course she does I show her your picture every day and I play the recording in my locket of your voice." Liosia said.

Lion-o kissed Liosia and they were very happy.

"Well now we can have nice celebration," Panthro said.

"Yes, we can now that Liosia and Lislia are here safe and sound things at cat's lair will change for the better," Tygra said.

To be continued.


End file.
